Thermoplastic composite materials have excellent mechanical and electrical properties, and investigations for use as industrial materials have recently been developed rapidly. Of polymers constituting the composite materials, polyolefins such as polyethylene, polypropylene, and so forth have characteristics such as small specific gravity, good moldability and processability, excellent chemical resistance, and so forth, and applications of the thermoplastic composite materials comprising polyolefins as a matrix will now increase.
However, since polyolefins constituting the thermoplastic composite materials are nonpolar polymers, they do not have a satisfactory affinity for glass fibers, carbon fibers, carbon black, mica, talc, alumina fibers, silicon carbide fibers, aromatic polyamide fibers, and so forth which are used as a reinforcement. Therefore, a thermoplastic composite material having a further improved reinforcing effect has been demanded.
Many investigations have been made to develop a thermoplastic composite material satisfying the above requirement.
For example, Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 74649/1977 (the term "OPI" as used herein refers to a "published unexamined Japanese patent application") describes a material prepared by adding 0.2 to 2 wt% of polyacrylic acid to a composite material composed of 50 to 95 parts by weight of a polyolefin and 5 to 50 parts by weight of an inorganic filler. However, this composite material cannot be said to possess sufficiently improved properties because the affinity of the matrix polymer for the filler has not yet been improved. Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 50041/1980 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,265 describe a composite material composed of a graft polyolefin and an inorganic filler which is obtained by blending an unsaturated carboxylic acid, a polyolefin, and an inorganic filler, followed by subjecting the blend to a reaction under heating and mixing in an extruder. This composite material has good affinity of the graft polyolefin for the inorganic filler but has not a sufficient flowability since it contains inorganic fibers. Therefore, a molded product prepared from this composite material has not a sufficient impact strength. Thus, composite materials having improved properties are strongly desired.